Chaosflo44
Chaosflo44 (bürgerlich Florian, * 13.12.1998) ist ein österreichischer Let's Player. Er wollte sich eigentlich nur Chaosflo nennen, aber der Name war auf YouTube schon vergeben. So hing er noch die 44 dran und wurde dadurch „Chaosflo44“. Auf seinem Kanal bringt er jeden Tag mindestens ein Video, meist Let's Plays von verschiedensten PC-Spielen, größtenteils aber das Sandbox-Game Minecraft. Dabei kommentiert er das Spielgeschehen und erzählt zwischendurch ein paar Geschichten oder Erlebnisse aus dem echten Leben. Das lädt er geschnitten und bearbeitet auf seinen Kanal hoch, wo es täglich von mehr als 700.000 Zuschauern angesehen wird. Am 5. Februar 2015 hat er mit seinem YouTube-Kanal die 100.000-Abonnenten-Grenze erreicht und am 16. November 2017 eine Million Abonnenten. Privates Er hat zwei jüngere Brüder: Fabian (Nanobeast)https://www.youtube.com/nanobeast und Julian (Julianus33)https://www.youtube.com/julianus33 und wohnt in Niederösterreich (nahe Wien), wo er bisher auch zur Schule ging. Diese hat er im Juni 2017 mit der bestandenen Matura (Abitur) abgeschlossen. Seit Oktober 2017 macht er ein Freiwilliges Soziales Jahr (anstelle des Zivildienstes, da es in Österreich eine Wehrpflicht gibt) in einem Pflegeheim. Auszeichnungen Am 17. November 2017 gewann Chaosflo44 bei den „Austrian Video Awards“https://www.austrianvideoaward.at als einziger die Auszeichnung gleich in zwei Kategorien: * Gaming 2017 * Person of the Year 2017 Auftritte/Autogrammstunden Chaosflo44 kann man bei folgenden Auftritten und Autogrammstunden treffen: * Samstag, 7. Juli 2018 in Salzburg (Österreich) in der Panzerhalle * August 2018 auf der Gamescom in Köln (Deutschland) * Sonntag, 26. August 2018 in Bregenz (Österreich) beim Hafenfest * Samstag, 13. Oktober 2018 in Innsbruck (Österreich) im Metropol Multiplex * Samstag, 20. Oktober 2018 in Pasching bei Linz (Österreich) im Hollywood Megaplex PlusCity * Sonntag, 21. Oktober 2018 in St. Pölten (Österreich) im Hollywood Megaplex weitere Auftritte in Graz, Klagenfurt, Eisenstadt und Wien geplant Bisherige Auftritte/Autogrammstunden: * 7. April 2018 in Dornbirn (Österreich) auf der Frühjahrsmesse SCHAU! * 25. November 2017 in Linz (Österreich) im Hollywood Megaplex PlusCity in Pasching * 18. November 2017 in Wien (Österreich) am Messegelände bei der VIECC * 22. Oktober 2017 in Graz (Österreich) in der Helmut-List-Halle * 30. September 2017 in St. Pölten (Österreich) im Warehouse * 16. September 2017 in Klagenfurt (Österreich) am Messegelände * 24. und 25. August 2017 in Köln (Deutschland) auf der Gamescom * 14. Juli 2017 in Wels (Österreich) beim Musikfestiwels * 9. Juli 2017 in Spielberg (Österreich) am Red Bull Ring beim Formel 1 GP * 19. November 2016 in Wien (Österreich) am Messegelände bei der VIECC * August 2016 in Köln (Deutschland) auf der Gamescom * August 2015 in Köln (Deutschland) auf der Gamescom Insider Es gibt sehr viele Insider (das sind die witzige Sprüche oder Wörter) aus seinen Formaten. Hier eine Liste: * Beschde Internet * Wer (Was/Wo) sind Sie? * Was, drei?!?! * Squidoodlet bei dir / Squidoodeln * 70% Safe * Dat Jould (Gold) * Ramon (Roman = Arazhul_HD) * Kappa Time * Chaosjoe44/Holzfäller_Joe * Popcorn wird kalt/implodiert * Roman (Arazhul) ist gestorben, das heißt die Folge kriegt 'nen LAIK * Wappla * Sehr saftig * Abgezogen * Slymidideimymeimy * Larsiharsisparsi * Roman Inventar * Blockydimockydocky * Die Zuschauer werden kalt * Leute Leute Leute Freunde Seine Freunde, mit denen er zur Zeit Videos macht, sind Roman (Arazhul), Lars (LarsOderSo) und seit Kurzem Isy (IsyCheesy). Bei „Minecraft Camo Battle“ spielte auch sein Bruder Julian (Julianus33) und sein Freund Florian (R3dSh4D0w) mit. Früher hatte er ein Projekt namens „Minecraft Shine“, in dem er mit anderen YouTubern wie BaastiZockt, TheNodop, Nunan, Vice-Vice, Spybye und VeniCraft spielte. Zweitkanal Chaosflo44 besitzt einen Zweitkanal „Chaosfail44“https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMIZgJVY57gm-IN_Aghs8jg. Auf diesem lädt er sporadisch kurze Vlogs sowie Videos hoch, welche Bugs in Minecraft oder andere lustige Situationen beinhalten. Außerdem hat er einen Kanal „Chaosflo Music“, auf dem er vor langer Zeit nur ein Video hochgeladen hat. Projekte Alleine: * Minecraft Modplay (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Revolution (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Arrival (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Genesis (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Ultra Hardcore (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Map Making (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Storymode (pausiert) * Minecraft Kaboom (pausiert) * Minecraft Barbarion (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Icarus (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Nachbarn (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Adventure Maps (läuft) * Minecraft Utopia (läuft) * Minecraft Chaos (läuft) * Slither.io (abgeschlossen) * Delver (abgeschlossen) * Eldrich (abgeschlossen) * One More Dungeon (abgeschlossen) * Let's Play Voxatron (abgeschlossen) * Five Nights at Freddy's (abgeschlossen) * Portal 2: Thinking with Time Machine (abgeschlossen) * Planet (abgeschlossen) * Human Fall Flat (abgeschlossen) Gemeinsam mit anderen YouTubern: * Minecraft Blood 'n' Bones (mit Skate702, TheNodop, Venicraft) (abgeschlossen und gelöscht)'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0G29Iuiha4 * Minecraft Shine '(mit verschiedenen Youtubern) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Pixel Tales (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Terraquest (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Ragnarock (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgebrochen) * Minecraft Spellstorm (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Fusionfall (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Timerain (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Wonderwarp (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Hyperion (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsOderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Marooned (mit Lars/LarsOderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Camo Battle (mit Lars/LarsOderSo, Roman/Arazhul, Julian/Julianus33) (pausiert) * Minecraft Murder (mit Lars/LarsOderSo, Roman/Arazuhl) (läuft) * Minecraft Hardcore Heroes (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Hardcore Heroes 2 (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsOderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Hardcore Heroes 3 (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsOderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Hardcore Heroes 4 (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsOderSo, Max/Intellektueller) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Hardcore Heroes 5 (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsOderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Cloudquest (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsOderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Lucky Minigames (mit verschiedenen Youtubern) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Madpack 2 (mit Lars/LarsOderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Rollercoaster Times 1-4 (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsOderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft LLORT (mit Lars/LarsoderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Aquatica (mit Lars/LarsoderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Dragon (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsoderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Einbruch (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsoderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Commando (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsoderSo, Isy/IsyCheesy) (läuft) * Minecraft Wolf (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsoderSo, Isy/IsyCheesy) (läuft) * Minecraft Paladin (mit LarsoderSo) (pausiert) * Garry's Mod: Prop Hunt (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) * Move or Die (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsoderSo, Isy/IsyCheesy) (pausiert) * Gang Beasts (mit Roman/Arazhul) (pausiert) * Trolling Phone Battle (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Österreichischer YouTuber Kategorie:Gründung 2009 Kategorie:Minecraft Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Vlogger Kategorie:Geboren 1998 Kategorie:Deutschsprachig